A vehicle may include one or more radar sensors to detect objects, e.g., in an area outside the vehicle. A radar sensor for detecting objects outside a vehicle may be mounted to the vehicle body, e.g., between a bumper and a vehicle body. The radar sensor is typically calibrated to account for a shape of the bumper and/or the vehicle body. However, the vehicle bumper and/or body can become deformed, e.g., due to an impact or collision. For example, dents or the like in the bumper, can cause the radar sensor to report data that is interpreted to indicate an object proximate to the vehicle, when in fact no such object is present. Further, even if a reported object is in fact present, where a bumper and/or vehicle body is deformed, radar can indicate a wrong location of the reported object.